Two Hearts Beat as One
by PsychoTheAssassin
Summary: Two worlds, two dimensions, all coming together. A fox and a hedgehog. (A partial remake/ alternate story of A Fox With a Look of Stone but a Heart of Gold) Gigantic thanks to my friend and co-writer, Xxmysterious1xX.
1. Chapter 1

Two Hearts Beat as One

Chapter 1: Not Everything is Set in Stone

In a world, much unlike ours, a young man was born of a man and a woman. Normal, boring, I wouldn't quite say that. When I say man and woman, I meant two, foxes. This world was much like ours but, much, much largrer, and a lot bluer. It was a complete ocean was only small little pieces of land. Many are uninhabited, but those that are have had a long history.

But, I'll go more indepth with them one day, our story takes place on The Island of Pyrite, once known as The Isle of the Moon. A legend said that once a year the moon will shine on the island and the water will sparkle silver, and the people's hearts would blaze with a fiery red. Sadly, it's only a legend, now the place is known for what it real is, fake gold.

Back to the boy, his parents were Alson and Jade Sunlox. Alson was the island's so-called king, though he's more alike to a dictator. He was a prince for sometime under his father, he had no siblings, no one to compete against him. He grew up a privileged pretty boy, with girls clammering over him, to try for power. But, only one caught his eye, as she was known then, Jade Jynx. He was in it for her looks and looks were all. They had a mock marriage, sure it was big but, there was no love in it. When he was 25, the two of them had their one and only kid…

"... Is it done?"

"Yes my king, she is out of labor. The child is born."

"Child? No such thing. It's nothing but a tool, no more, no less." Alson said to his captain of the guard. He was staring out a window, to the rainy and chaotic streets. Earlier that day, his father was murdered in cold blood. He was found in his room with a cut, straight through his heart. No murder weapon was found, paw prints, no nothing. His captain walked off through the dark and wet hallway.

Alson walked down a different hallway and came to one black door to the room where his wife had just gotten it done. He smacked the door open and saw the a nurse at the side of Jade, holding the child.

"It's a boy." The nurse said.

"I don't care. Is she still awake?"

"Like you care you douche." Jade said to the brown fox. Alson was a bright brown fox with red eyes, about 3' 5" in height with a large black cloak around his upper body, the sleeves of which had millions of small needles at the end of then. Jade's appearance was nothing like her normal one. Her hair and fur were ragged with her only wearing a light brown cloth.

Alson didn't answer her, he really didn't care. He walked up behind the nurse and looked down at the baby. As the nurse uncovered the blanket holding the boy, to which Alson smiled, devilish smile. The fur of the boy was purple, a color that has been marked by the Sunlox clan as a sign of what's inside of him. Alson drew a knife from his coat, it being covered in warm blood.

The nurse turned around and stared at the dripping knife.

"I'm sorry ma'am," He said as he drove the knife through her head. "We can't have the word getting out, just yet.

Jade looked on, uninterested. She had seen him kill before, and this wouldn't be the last time either.

"I'm guessing the job is done." Jade spat out.

"Yes, that old fool has fallen. While the city shambles in fear, I will be crown the ruler." He looked to the baby on the ground. The nurse seemed to cushion his fall, it wasn't even crying. "And he will be my weapon." He pick up the child, not curdling him, but holding him. He had no care for the young boy. "By his fur, the ritual is complete. But, it will take time." He place the kid back on the bed and picked up the nurse's dead body, walking back out the door he came through. Alson had preform what the Sunlox clan had always been known for, breed their offspring into living weapons.

Millions of years ago, there were 6 clans, one being that of which we are entangled in. There was only one Sunlox, who own a giant demon. The demon gave his life for the fox and so, the demon infused itself into the fox's blood. So, it was to pass that when the fox would die, it would lead onto its youngest offspring, and would not leave until it was dead. Alson had done just that but, when the death of the holder is timed just when the youngest is born, then the demon will be at it's strongest, creating an ultimate weapon.

The next few days would pass without much excitement. The nurse's body was burned, and nobody care how she died. The people of Pyrite only cared about themselves, no one else. If you did, it was seen as weakness and you'd probably end up dead in a ditch. They all lost their humanity, no one more than their new king. Alson began his iron grip, blocking trade from other islands, beginning his imperialistic siege upon surrounding islands. He drove Pyrite straight into the ground. His father, not being much better, understood that they should have allies, not enemies. But all Alson wanted was power, unmatched supremacy, and he'd do it with his own son.

The young boy was named Jason Spencer Sunlox, his name just being thrown out without much meaning. During the next 5 years, Alson watched the boy, waiting for a sign, a piece of the demon to shine out. But, to no avail, he was a optimistic 5 year old, just acting like the rest.

One night, Alson was walking around his city, seeing the poor and bartered homeless. Not being able to pay for bills they were thrown out of their homes. Alson's crusade to conquer the world had been failing, the people didn't want to go to war, they found not reason to fight. Alson set a draft into action, tearing fathers and sons from their families, sending them to fight his war. With his son not progressing, he was in a slump. He had restored to drinking, a mad, drunk man ruling a destroyed land.

One of the women crawl over to him and latched onto his foot.

"Please my king… My children are hungry with no food and frozen with no clothes." She pleaded. "Please… Help us…"

"Get off me you worthless worm!" He shouted, kick the woman in the face, slamming her against a wall. In his drunken state, he forced her flat to the brick. "I don't need beggars on my streets. I need soldiers!" Then, she was blasted through the wall, slamming through several buildings. When she landed, her body had multiple burns all over it. Alson staring blankly at her dead body, had a red spark at his palm, pure lighting, electricity.

His clan may being called Sunlox, but each and everyone of them had electricity ruling through their veins. It was said that it was gifted to them by the gods of Sol, to protect, but all it is used for now is hurt.

This, is what Alson is looking for in the young boy, a spark. Something to show that he was a true Sunlox. But, it hadn't happen yet.

When he got home, he saw his wife looking at their child. He boy was able to piece together a few words, but nothing very comprehensible.

"Has he done anything yet!" Alson screamed. The boy's smile immediately turning into a scared expression.

"No, he had not." Jade answered back, sounding completely monotone.

At that point, his anger had reached its breaking point.

"That is it!" He marched to the child and tore him from the floor. The child started crying. "Stop that incessant crying!"He threw the kid down and picked him right back up. The kid had a cut on his face and scrapes on his side, the boy being in tears.

"ARE YOU EVEN MY REAL SON?!" Alson, punching him, sending him flying. He went flying, sliding across the floor. The boy was sobbing and howling at the hurt. He was now scraped up completely.

"It's those eyes! You have been tainted!" Alson screamed as he turned his back and walked up a flight of stairs.

Jade, gave a glare to the boy and followed him. The boy was left alone, crying on the floor, beaten for the one thing that will haunt him forever. His eyes.

They were as white as the moon, bright as day. He has no pupils, they were completely white, you could never grab an emotion out of them. When I mean completely white, I'm being as blunt as I can. He could still see but, many people saw him as a disappointment, they were scared of what he really was.

Over the next few years, he would be beaten and abused, verbally and physically. At a point Alson, begrudgingly, sent Jason to a school, but it didn't get any better. The kids were much worse, they were either scared or enthralled, not in a good way. They made fun of him, told him that he was just a mistake, and the sad thing is, he believed it.

But, one day, he hit a pinnacle. He came home limping, trying to push the giant door open. As he walked in, he was as quiet as a mouse but, the cat could hear none the less. Alson appeared behind him and grabbed him by the throat and dragged him to secret hatch. The door was lifted up, and Alson threw him down the hatch. It was pitch dark, nothing could be seen, by a normal man. The Sunlox's eyes could see in darkness, no matter if their eyes were "screwed up", or not. To Jason, the room had a lone chair and a multitude of wires out of it.

Alson picked him back up and place him on the chair, holding him down as he tied his wrists and ankles to the wood. He then went behind it, and turned on the machinery attached to the chair.

"I'll make a demon out of you. You'll destroy everything." He then flipped a switch. "No matter what!" Then, brightness.

Jason was in the truest kind of pain. 100 volts were being sent through his body, tearing up his fur, setting his scars a blaze. During it, Alson was screaming, trying to rile the demon out. He then turned off the machine and tugged on his tail.

"You worthless little bastard! If you won't work, then you're useless!" He flipped the machine on again, this went on for many hours. Jason was being broken down, he lost everything that made him, him. No food, no warmth, no love, he was nothing.

During the tugging of his tail, Alson pulled it out of place, breaking it completely, it could never be shifted back into place. After a time, that felt like days, Alson finally stopped.

He stood there and glared at Jason and walked out, locking the door. Jason had to gnaw himself out of the ties, falling out if the chair, smashing his face into the ground. He couldn't get up, he was a broken boy. He was stuck done there, after a few days, he could move again. He held on to his tail, it couldn't feel pain anymore, the nerves were gone. All it was now was dead fur and flesh, tugging on him. The 9 year old couldn't take it anymore.

Over the few weeks, the boy was able to get out of the hatch, limping out of the front doors and to the beach. He had nothing on him, no belongings, no friends, nothing, he had no reason to stay. So, he gathered everything he could, and with the engineering skills of a dung beetle, he created a raft. He stole rope and boards, Pyrite being ravaged with thievery and crime, just a normal thing.

At the top of the night, he pushed off from the beach and to a calm sea. But, as everything goes, it's only a calm before the storm. He was floating away from his so-called home. Now a boy without a single connection, he fell asleep on the stiff, flat, and rotten boards of the raft, drifting through realms of consciousness. Then, all hell broke loose.

When we woke up, his fur was completely drenched, with it being pushed every which way by the cutting winds of hell. He sprung up and saw a object that tore his breath from him. A hurricane. As his raft was sucked into the wind, he held onto the corner but, he was thrown underground by the force. As he floated down, water filled his lungs, he had no escape. As he grasped onto his last moments, he saw a black figure swim towards him.

When he woke up, he was on a white sandy beach, coughing out his lungs. As his vision returned from black, he stared at the sand. It wasn't like the island of Pyrite's, no black and dirty. It was white and pristine, pretty and shining. After his cough fest, he looked towards land. He saw no palace or destroyed city, just a town and a nearby mountain. He fell onto his back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm...I'm alive." He said. But he wasn't out of the woods yet,he wasn't alone.

"... Who are you?" An unknown female voice said. He jumped up and looked behind him to see a small lilac cat.

It was certainly female, the eyelashes and the voice was a defiant give away. She had a red jewel in the center of her forehead with what looked like hair, pieced together in locks, what slicked back against her head. She had a purple dress on with torn up sneakers on, but to Jason, she looked like every other kid, judgemental but, not uncaring. This was the big that scared him, she looked nothing like the kids he's seen.

"Hey, can you even talk?" She got right up into his face. Jason covered his eyes and ran in the other direction, whimpering.

"Don't run! Did I do something wrong?!" She ran right after him. Jason ran right into a crashed ship, smacking right into some cargo. As she caught up, Jason curled up into a ball and sob quietly.

"P-Please g-go away…" He pleaded. She stayed a safe distance away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you… Are you okay?" She asked. Jason stayed quiet and pondered her question.

'I-Is she serious? Nobody's ever asked me that. Should I? …" He started to uncurl but, didn't release his hands.

"I-I'm… Fine."

"... Don't think so." She looked at the fox. She had never seen a creature quite like this, purple just like her. But, he seemed so sad, he was in complete fear.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"... J-Jason."

"Well, I'm Blaze. Are you new here?" After that he stayed quiet, not moving.

"I'll take that as a yes." She looked around their surroundings, trying to look for an opening. But, she got a devilish idea. She curled her fingers and creeped up to him. She then jumped onto him and began tickling him. He began screaming but, it quickly turned into laughter. He was transformed in mere seconds to a laughing fool.

"See? I knew you had to be happy somewhere!"

"W-What did you do to me?!" He shakily asked.

"I tickled you! Have you never been tickled before?"

"N-No." She was finally able to see what he was hiding behind his hands.

"What's up with your eyes?" Finally realizing what she had just said, Jason covered back his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry if I'm ugly…"

"Ugly? No, I think they look cool!" Just then, Jason uncovered his eyes and looked on in shock.

"C-Cool? Nobody's ever said that to me." After that they stayed in silence. Then, a minute passed.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"N-No..."

"Then you can come stay with me." She picked up his hand gently, with Jason giving no hesitation.

"You can call me your friend. Okay?"

"F-F-Friend? … Okay." She then lead him out of the ship, and back to civilization. From there on, the two of them were like brother and sister. But, our story hasn't finished yet. For in another dimension, another child, was born but, that will be, at another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Hearts Beat as One

Chapter 2: Family of Ice

The young fox, Jason Spencer Sunlox, ran after the small lilac cat but, in a parallel dimension, almost a complete opposite of theirs, certain events had already happened. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. On a world named Mobius, the landscape was much larger, and the oceans much smaller. There was no such things as clans, just people living like we do. Well, I say people, for now let's we've got animals, a multitude of them. In a city, with amazing, streching skyscrapers, and bustling streets, a family was just making it's own way.

While families are almost always consisted of people with similar blood, this one was one of brotherhood. These people had formed strong connections with one another, becoming more than a family ever could. Some will give them ugly names, such as a mob or a gang, they knew it inside themselves that they were above these despicable names. They fought and died for their brothers and sisters, and would always stay true to each other. One such man was only a lowly goon, with low income and a sickly wife. He was around the bottom of the food chain, but nonetheless was known by everyone. While everybody who knew him by name is almost all gone, he left one piece of himself, his son.

He was a dark blue hedgehog with grey eyes, carrying the name Lividus. He was only 5 when his father was gunned down in a drivby and his mother died of Leukemia. He was lost and alone but, he still had the family. So, when started to work for them. Even though he was only 8 when he started, he was able to fit into places his people couldn't. After many successful break-ins, he had worked his way up. When he was 15, he was already the head of the family's honorary son. He had become one their organizations best people. He wasn't afraid of killing, it had become a normality for him, just an everyday occurrence.

It would have changed his mind into a steel cage, if it wasn't for one of his best friends, Johnny. They kept each other in check, to make sure that either of them didn't go bat-shit insane. But, when Lividus was 19, he almost broke.

It was like any other day. Lividus was driving around in a banged up corvette, with Johnny and two other random brothers. The corvette had seen it's better days, it had multiple bullet holes, with scrapes and dents, covering the car in head to toe. They were driving down a particularly quiet neighborhood. The family had no safe houses in the area, it was more like a middle ground. At this time, the family and a grove street gang were at high tension, fights breaking out round the suburbs and broken down neighborhoods.

"Ey, Livi!" One of the hedgehogs in back shouted, "Turn on the radio, I feel like I'm going deaf!" Johnny looked over to Lividus.

"It's true man, let's get something that'll wake us up." Johnny said. They had been driving for about an hour, with no signs of excitement.

"Come on you idiots, keep an eye out." Lividus retorted, trying to keep focus on the road.

"Don't be such a spoiled sport, it'll keep us focused." Johnny answered back. Lividus glanced towards Johnny and sighed.

"Fine, but I get to choose the station." Lividus leaned down and began tuning the radio. As he fiddled with the nobs, he finally got a station, playing "Nowhere to Run" by Martha and the Vandellas. As it came on, and he got back up, a yell was heard from the road.

"Take this you greedy fuckin' mob motherfuckas!" He looked up as a old mustang was charging at them, spray painted yellow. The hedgehogs at the driver seats were holding out uzis and spraying them head on, with the car charging at them at full speed.

Lividus, Johnny, and the others tried to grab for their guns but, the two cars collided, smashing each against the street. The yellow mustang slammed against a fire hydrant, while Lividus' car smacked against a wall. Everybody had the wind knocked out them, throwing the two in back to the frame of the car. Lividus got smashed into the wheel, while Johnny got thrown through the window.

The radio was still playing as the gangsters hopped out of their car, wooing and cheering. They talked shit as they got over to the car, firing their guns into the air. One of them pulled the driver seat door open, grabbing Lividus and throwing him onto the ground.

"So this is the great and powerful Lividus? Just look like a rich ass sucka!" One of them howled. The other two fired their guns into the car, killing the other two, as they walked over to Johnny.

"G-Get away from him…" Lividus tried to threaten, just coming off as pathetic.

"We should? Oh, I am truly sorry, your highness!" He waved over the other two. "Bring that one over here." As they brought him over, Johnny was still alive, breathing heavily with a ton of cuts, but still alive.

"Put him against the wall." The hedgehog said as the other two slammed Johnny against a brick wall. Their leader them pushed his foot down on Lividus, with all his force. "When we're down with him, he'll be unrecognizable." He then put his mouth right up to Lividus' ear. "Then we'll do the same thing to you." He then backed up. "Let him have it boys."

The two hedgehogs began beating on Johnny, punching him in the face and kicking him in the chest. He took a million shots to the face and it almost completely screwed up his face. One of them even brought out a shank, slashed his face up giving him a multitude of cuts.

After what felt like hour, the two let Johnny go as he fell to the ground. Lividus tried to force his back up, but to no avail.

"How does it feel to be powerless pretty boy?" Said the hedgehog atop him. Lividus didn't answer, only grunting. In return, the hedgehog stamped down, almost breaking his back. "I said, how does it feel?!" After silence, the hedgehog sighed. "Alright, kill the sum' bitch."

One of the hedgehogs whipped out their uzi, and placed it against the back of Johnny's head. They were about to pull the trigger, when Lividus felt, cold.

Lividus was feeling a freezing feeling, like his had just been dropped into the Antarctic wilderness with nothing on but a toga. His fingers turned a light blue, like they were becoming ice. Just before Johnny got shot, Lividus' mind broke. A stream of ice covered the hedgehog above him in a casing of blue ice, catching the attention of the two. Lividus jumped up and smashed the hedgehog above him, shearing him into chunks of ice and bloody body pieces.

The two stared at him like deers in the headlights, shocked by the events. Lividus stood tall for a moment, before faltering, struggling to keep his balance.

"Yo! What the fuck are you?!" Asked one of them, pulling the gun away from Johnny.

Lividus looked at his hands, with him panting, he could see his own breath. It was like his entire being what transformed into ice. He looked up and changed his expression from one of shock, into one of stoic pride.

"... A god." Lividus said, before shooting icicles from his hands, piercing both through the forehead.

Both of them fell to the ground, bodies laying down, cold and dead. The ice from the sickles had started spreading from their foreheads, down to their necks. But, Lividus didn't have time to ponder it, he limped over to Johnny, flipping him over.

"Johnny! Johnny! Stay with me!" Lividus tried yelling, coming out as voice cracks and lost words.

"Y-Yeah, stop your howlering. I can't breath with this headache." Johnny said, feeling up his head. "Man, they really did a number on me. How do I look?"

Lividus just laughed, a good and hearty one.

"You almost just got laid out, and I start shooting out ice, but you're worried about your looks?"

"Hey, you don't seem freaked by the glaciers you were shooting out. I guess we're both fucked in out own way." Johnny said. Lividus gave another chuckles, while hoisting Johnny over his shoulder. As he got him up, they both limped to the car, only looking at the trashed heap of metal.

"Man, head's going to be pissed." Lividus said.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Thing was about to fall apart anyway." Johnny said.

Lividus lifted Johnny and him all the way back to the hideout, watching the children out play. Seeing the childhood they lost, and that'll never get back. From that moment on, they were connected, forever.

After getting Johnny back and patched up, Lividus showed the head his new powers. The head revealed that his father had the same powers but, he couldn't control it, so he never used. From that point on, Lividus trained his powers, becoming more versed in ice. Throughout it all, he became the family's greatest asset. He was know as the Freezing Fist, only a codename but, people knew it more than his real name. He and johnny became the best of friends but, when he was 23, he met someone who changed his life.

As we travel across the city, we arrive in a small middle class neighborhood, we meet a small family. A basic mom and dad gave birth to a pure white hedgehog with glistening blue eyes. Her name, was Neva, and she was the sweetest little kid you would ever meet. Smart too, she was able to skip grades fast, being 15 when she finished her senior year of high school. The year later, she was able to obtain her masters in business, youngest in every class. She was already a big name in the stock market by the age of 20, which is where she would meet the man who change her life.

It was a cloudy day, not rainy but, the clouds were gray and gloomy. Neva was in her black business suit, looking up at the screens, showing market values as they go up and down. She just felt, bored. Nothing was happening, and even the stock market was getting easy, she had mastered everything. She got everything she wanted but, she wasn't satisfied.

Lividus walked inside of the market and sat in a seat in front of the place. He was wearing a grey striped suit, with a dark blue tie. It looked like it had been reused by many people, seeming a bit small on him. He also had a small light mic around his ear.

"You still got me?" Lividus said into the mic.

"Yeah, I got the visual. Right in front." Johnny said. "How many people?"

"Too many, I don't think it's a good idea to move today." The two of them were planning out a kidnapping. There were millions of people, one would have the mind to land them more money.

"Fine, just scope it out. We need to find ways in." Johnny said. Lividus scanned the place, trying to keep attention away from him. People weren't paying him mind, all caught up in their world. Lividus though, could see a weakness in them all, he had seen how a person can hurt, what they look like when their scared, it was his bread and butter. He looked over the crowd, he could feel the fear but, one stood out. It was an important looking woman, she was confident. In Lividus' whole life, he had never seen or met a person who had not a bit of fear in them but, she had seemed different.

Like she took on everything with her eyes completely open, with not a ounce of doubt. She definitely caught his eye, she would've caught anyone's eye. But, all of the men in the building stayed away from her, keeping their views from her. Lividus just kept staring, it's like she put him in a trance.

Suddenly, she looked back, locking eyes with him. Lividus, blushing, looked away as far as he could, looking as far off as he could. Neva saw this lone hedgehog, just looking at her. His clothes looked formal but, it was very dusty, like it had been in storage for a long time. She could see his grey eyes staring her down, but she could read him like an open book as he looked away. There was no hiding such a bright blush. She had been through the same thing before, guys looking, wanting. But, they were all the same, asking her out without passion. When she turned them down, they just gave up right on the spot. They had no drive, so there was no point in giving them a chance.

He seemed the same but, his shady look was concerning. Something of a mystery. As he turned away, Neva just giggled to herself.

'Same old, same old." She thought.

Lividus, as she looked away, looked right back.

'What is up with her,' he thought. 'She's just, so different. Not like any of the others I've seen.' He got up and sighed, she was starting to get to him. She had to be faking this, nobody could be this fearless.

He walked right up to her right side and tapped her shoulder.

"Hello." Lividus said, trying to sound cool. "What's your name?"

"Oh, don't try and play the nice guy." Neva said right back. Lividus was taken away from this small outburst.

"Um… What? I don't know what you're talking about but, I'm anything but nice." Lividus said, insulted.

"Yeah, I bet. You look like you just ran out of a storm of bullets." Neva joked. Lividus looked down at the suit.

"Clothes don't make a hedgehog." Neva just shook her head.

"Probably." Neva said, turning her head. Lividus just sigh and tried to walk off. "... Neva."

"What?" Lividus turned back.

"My name is Neva. Yours?"

"... Lividus."

"Interesting name, never heard it."

"I think it means blue, but it can also mean deadly." She just giggled.

"I don't think that you could be that deadly." Lividus just scoffed.

"Only if you knew. So I take that I'm not like the others?"

"We'll see, we'll see."

From there, they would meet almost everyday at the market. Lividus original planned to rob the place but, it became special to him. It represented her, Neva. After a few weeks, and a few attempts, Neva finally agreed to go out with him. After that, they became a couple.

Then, a year later on January 27th, Lividus and Neva had twins. One, only a few seconds older than another.

Frost and Crystal.

But, as the two came into this world, we must jump ahead. Back to our purple demon.


End file.
